Unstoppable
by Zalaine
Summary: (formerly titled "Hesitation") Red and Purple have recently been made tallest, they are heading to the Massive for the first time when an attack challenges their view of the situation.
1. Under attack

_**Writing about those two again, I like to write about them. This takes place not long after they were made tallests, and for once it's not complete, not a oneshot. It could have been but it'll be a two (maybe three) chapters long story. **__**_**So sorry if it's short, but I can hardly do more for today.**_ The next chapters should come out fast. **_

* * *

This was all so exciting to them, not only were they the new rulers of the irken empire, but they BOTH were rulers of the irken empire. They couldn't dream of anything better, they were at the top of the world and where there together, as always. Before that they were sure that if one of them was ever chosen as tallest, the other would have to be left behind, after all it was impossible they were the exact same size, no matter how much it looked like it. They've been side by side for so long they can't remember when they've met or how. Being by the other's side just felt right and they always felt stronger as a pair than alone, so they never questioned it and marched onward, onward to the top.

There were now on their way to their flagship, the Massive. Their current mean of transportation was a small ship with only a pilot and themselves. This journey was meant to be short and pretty uneventful, they didn't felt bored though, talking animatedly about their plans as new tallests. The massive was already visible through the ship's screen when the ship quaked, getting the three's occupants attention. The pilot was quick to give the reason of the disturbance as the ship quaked again "We are under attack my tallests !"  
Red and Purple weren't foreign to fights or dangerous situations, but they both knew this type of ships weren't meant for battle, so they were at least a bit worried (not that they'd admit it). It's Red who reacted first "Get us to the massive faster, its shields and weapons will protect us efficiently" the pilot complied and pushed the ship to its limit speed.  
The massive was nearing fast, but none felt like it was fast enough. Even the Massive's own smaller attack ships sent to defend them seemed to approach way too slowly as their own ship was being continuously attacked and often hit, it wouldn't hold long. Indeed, as their own reinforcements were about to reach them a deafening noise could be heard as the ship's hull gave in. A new hole was offering a view of space from inside the ship, the violent depressurization all of its occupants pass out nearly immediately.

.

Red wasn't feeling exactly great, his head was pounding and he felt quite drained. The moment he opened his eyes he was faced with an unknown place, but still quite familiar, this was definitely an irken ship. He was laying down on some kind of bed, his pak and himself hooked on several things he didn't felt like bothering understanding. A small irken noticed he was awake and talked to him "My tallest, I'm happy to see you awake"  
Red just grunted back, which the other took as an invitation to continue "The ship that attacked you was a group of rebel irkens opposed to the idea of a co-ruling and who wanted to eliminate you, at least one of you. They got destroyed as soon as they were in range of our weapons, you won't have to worry about them anymore"  
At those 'at least one of you' words Red reacted, searching around, getting suddenly worried "Purple ?"  
"He is alive, but in more critical condition than you. Unlike you he got blown out of the ship when its hull ruptured, he was quickly retrieved by a tractor beam but it still seriously injured him and damaged his pak some. He should be fine though"

Despite the other's reassurance, red couldn't help but feel dread at the news.

* * *

_**Blooper: for a second I forgot how you write "quake" (I'm french, English isn't my native language) and wrote "The massive was already visible through the ship's screen when the ship quacked, getting the three's occupants attention."**_

_**.**_

_**This is my first time (since I started writing again) cutting a story in several parts. It's late in the night and I don't feel like forcing myself to finish this story in one sitting like I did the others. The quality would suffer from it and it wouldn't be as nice for me to do. So for now I give you the first part, the next one should be here tomorrow.  
**_

_**And: not a death fic, don't worry.**_


	2. Anxious wait

_**So, here's the second chapter, as said about 24 hours after the first one. This one is the second to last chapter (there will be three chapters in total).**_

* * *

It has been barely a day since Red woke up, and his responsibilities as tallest were being reminded to him in various ways, he sure had a lot to do. The problem being he didn't want to even leave the room where Purple was still unconscious, he's been there since he first got brought here the day prior.

When he entered the room he rushed to the other's side to notice that he was indeed still unconscious, signs of life, like breathing, were visible, reassuring Red slightly. But only slightly since he still seemed in quite a rough shape. He got sucked out of the ship when the hull got ruptured and collided with the edge of the hole. It left him with various broken bones and large lacerations on exposed parts of his body. It also damaged his pak a bit, nothing too serious, it had been fixed without too much of an issue, but now the pak needed to start functioning properly again, to reboot in a way, and it'd take some time. When this will have been done it will start healing his body, but until then he was unconscious and in quite a sorry state. Something else that took its toll on Purple was being in the void of space, even just for a few seconds, the lack of air, atmospheric pressure, any heat or protection from radiations emitted by the nearby star being far from ideal conditions to stay alive and healthy. Red was assured he would recover, that he should be happy he got away in better condition than his counterpart, but he couldn't be happy, not when Purple was still unconscious looking more dead than alive.

.

Red stayed by purple's side for the next few days, waiting for him to wake up. Despite being assured that it'd take some time he couldn't leave, he needed to see for himself that Purple was still alive, the image from when he first saw him those few days ago still vivid, in this instant he seemed so still -a rare thing for Purple- that Red truly thought he was dead.

.

After a week he could notice some significant changes in Purple's state, his pak had started healing him and with luck he'd wake up soon. Red had more than enough of being alone, he hated it, he needed his counterpart by his side again.

.

It took five more days before Purple's state seemed good enough for him to maybe wake up. Red still hasn't left his side, to the utter despair of most of the ship's crew. They needed their leaders, at least one, to put some order in things. The chaos left by the death of the previous tallest still hasn't been fixed and now instead of having two tallests they had none, one injured and unconscious, the other stubbornly insisting on staying by the other's side. Some have tried to convince Red to do his ruling job a bit but those were quick to change their mind at the way Red looked at them when they suggested it, it wasn't worth whatever he would have done to them if they insisted.

* * *

_**Stopping there, because it's a perfect spot to stop. The next chapter will be the last one, it'll come quickly, tomorrow probably. Sorry if it's short but the next chapter has the scene I wrote this story for and the title reference, so I didn't want to write it while too tired (like now).**_


	3. Reunited (end)

_**Here's the last chapter of this fic, I started writing this as a oneshot but ended up writing it in three parts. This is the scene why I wrote this fanfiction, the scene I had in mind when constructing this plot.**_

* * *

When Purple finally woke up he was rather disoriented at first, the first thing his gaze fixated on was the very relieved face of his best friend. Red looked like he hadn't taken much care of himself for a while, making Purple wonder "How long ?"  
"Nearly two week. You remember the attack ?"  
"Sadly yes"  
"You were sucked out of the ship, got nastily injured in the process"  
Purple tried to sit up, feeling stiff and sore "I can believe that, I totally feel like someone who paid a little visit to outer space"  
"The medics said you should be back in your feet in two days at most"  
"Nice to hear" as he thought back on the attack he grew angry "Who did this ?"  
"Apparently some type of rebel group who didn't want us to rule together"  
"Fools of course, together we'll do better than any other before"  
Red agreed, even if a bit reluctantly, getting him a weird look from Purple.  
Red continued "Their ship and themselves got blown up just after the attack, so I guess we don't have to worry anymore, not about them at least"

Purple was a bit perplexed by the other's lack of enthusiasm announcing this "At least ? Red, I can see you have something on your mind, spit it out"  
Red hesitated then sighed, relenting "I could have lost you there, or it could have been the other way around and I'd have left you alone. I don't know for you but I can't even remember a time before we met, when I was still alone. I couldn't do this on my own, continue the same, let alone rule."  
Purple was touched by his friend's words and tried to reassure him "But you didn't, I'm still here"  
"You don't get it ! We've been tallests for only a few days and already we nearly got killed ! What will it be in the next years, or centuries ? Do you know how many tallests died of natural causes ? None. Do you get what this means ?"  
Purple answered somberly "If I follow your logic it's inevitable that one of us will end up on his own sooner or later"  
"Exactly !" Red looked quite worked up about this, it obviously occupied his mind while he was waiting for him to wake up.  
Purple had a dry chuckle "It's not like we can backpedal now and stop being tallests"  
"Why not ?" those words visibly shocked his counterpart, but Red wasn't done "We could leave. Leave this all behind. As current tallests we have access to any information we need, we can know where to go not to be found. We just disappear. I'd rather be a defector than end up alone, or leave you alone for that matter"  
It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, Purple looking at his friend in disbelief "Last time I saw you, you were so happy about our new position, telling me about how our real life was finally starting, about all the great things we'd accomplish. What changed ?"  
"For a second I thought I've lost you, and I really nearly did"

Those words floated in the air as Red's suggestion was being weighted by Purple. Something didn't felt right to him, as much as he was touched by how far the other was willing to go to ensure they'd stay together, there was something that felt wrong about all of this, because "There's a fault in your reasoning Red"  
he other looked at him questioningly, he has been thinking about this for days, this was the only solution he found.  
As Purple was truly realizing what felt wrong, what Red overlooked, he smiled "There's something you didn't take into account. When you said all tallests had violent deaths in the past, I guess you did some researches"  
"I did"  
"Then tell me how many of them ruled as pairs"  
Red thought about it before giving the answer "From what I remember none" he was starting to see where Purple was going.  
"They all ruled alone, alone at the top without anyone to have their back. We won't be the same, we are better, stronger, than any of them, and the reason is simple"  
"We are two" This notion was sinking in Red, the realization slowly coming of how right his friend was.  
"Yes, we are two, and as such we are two times more than any other tallest in the past"  
Red was looking at the other, hope and determination growing again in his eyes.  
Purple liked this, this is how Red was meant to be "They were already great and strong, but we'll be unstoppable"

* * *

_**This is the first multi-chapter fic I ever finish. It's a short one, but I still feel very happy about it.**_

_**I think I'll rename it. When I titled it "Hesitation" I only had a vague idea of this scene (the one that gave the title), but now that it's written I think the right title would be "Unstoppable" the very word that conclude the story.**_

_**Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this multi-chapter fic, if you think I did good in this format or should stick to oneshots (if it's the case don't be afraid to say so, this is a real question).**_


End file.
